unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Fatman: The Shame 3: We Aren't Going to Tolerate This
'Fatman: The Shame 3: We Aren't Going to Tolerate This '''is a shame starring Fatman for the Xbox 360. It is better than the previous Fatman shames. As is normal with Fatman shames, it is super hard, but Happycat still beat it before it even came out. You play as Fatman, and a second player can play as Fat Robin. Plot Fatman is relaxing in the Fatcave, watching TV. Suddenly, The Poker appears on the screen with Fatman's other foes, and tells Fatman that he's kidnapped Fatgirl, and has revived The Guy Who Asks Too Many Questions, and intends to take over Possum City. Fatman must save Fatgirl, stop his enemies, and save Possum City. Gameplay General Controls Fatman walks waddles around town, sucking enemies up with the A Button and performing Eating Combos with the L and R Triggers to fill up his Burp Gauge. The point of each level is to walk around town, fill up Fatman's Burp Gauge, and destroy all the tiny, secret microphones around town by overloading them with a giant belch. Then, the screen cuts to The Poker's lair, surrounded by speakers and TV screens, and one of the speakers blows up. Then, the player moves on to the next level. Levels #Possum City: A large, crowded area. Beware of passing cars. #Police Station: A small area, yet it is crammed with bad guys. It turns out that all the civilians in town have staged a riot against the police for being stupid and leaving everything to Fatman. The player may not kill any of the civilians, or the game is over. #Fatmobile: After a cutscene showing Fatman boarding the Fatmobile, which was parked outside the police station, the player must guide the Fatmobile around a ton of random obstacles, including penguins, question marks, and Anti-Fatarangs. These are all weapons used by Fatman's foes. There is only one microphone in this level, and it is underneath Fatman's car. To destroy it, Fatman must fill his Burp Gauge by running over the penguins (but not the other obstacles; they hurt) and DO A BARREL ROLL with the Fatmobile while simultaneously unleashing a belch. This is especially difficult, as the barrel roll must be executed by putting in the Konami Code while holding X and Y at the same time. #Poker's Lair: The final stage in the game, and the only one that contains bosses. Each boss can be fought at any time, but they must all be defeated before Fatman can move on to the final boss. Each boss has something to do with one of the past levels, and their individual battle arenas are based on the earlier levels in the shame. Once each boss is defeated, Fatman can fight the final boss: The Poker. Once he is defeated, Fatgirl is saved and the game ends. Bosses #Creepy Mask Man and Pile of Goo: Attack by using a gun and randomly bursting out of the sewers, respectively. They are fought in a crowded city, filled with hostages. The hostages do absolutely nothing and exist only as filler for Fatman's Burp Gauge. #Poo Face: Attacks by throwing poo. He is fought in a police station, since he is a former police officer, and holds Officer Weirdo hostage. If the player chooses to free Officer Weirdo, he shoots Poo Face in the head, ending the fight immediately. #Anti Fatman, Pen Guin, and The Guy Who Asks Too Many Questions: This boss fight is different from the rest. It takes place on the highway from Level 3, and Fatman is in the Fatmobile once more. However, Fatman must repel the obstacles in front of him by honking his horn at the right time, knocking them back into Anti Fatman, Pen Guin, and The Guy Who Asks Too Many Questions, who are all in a limo in front of the Fatmobile. #The Poker: The final boss. He is fought on top of a giant platform, balanced on a metal spike, rising out of a pool of acid. Fatman must use his Fatarangs, which have been his most useless weapon until now, to knock The Poker off the platform without touching him. If Fatman comes too close to The Poker, he is poked with the lethal Poke of Death, which ends the game instantly. Reception ''None. This game was not reviewed by anybody, because they were already scarred by the lousiness of the previous two Fatman shames. Not even the Angry Video Game Nerd went anywhere near this game. This is sad because, unlike the other two shames in the Fatman series, this one is actually somewhat tolerable. Bowser hated the creators of this shame, and Fatman. Category:Shames Category:Unbeatable Shames Category:Fatman related Category:Pointless Shames Category:Losers Category:Stuff Category:Bad Shames Category:Jerks Category:Roundhouse Kick Games